Two Different Worlds
by HMFarmForever
Summary: Danielle and her brother are living the good life. The island village is like a city now, and they're living the good life. But things don't look so good when Danielle runs into angry Komonas. Will she have to help make peace? Island of Doom Continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Begging of the End  
**

I heard my alarm go off again and hit the snooze button for the sixth time. Sometimes I hated being a farmer's kid. Why do we have to get up so early any way? I looked at the clock with one eye and saw that it was six thirty, SIX THIRTY! Waking up an hour late wasn't going to make me late. Thank God it's Friday.

I pulled my blanket over my head to block the sunlight, but my twin brother Justin ruined my plans of sleeping in… "Danni!" he said cheerfully. "Wake up! It's the last day of school! Can you believe how horrible it is?" I swear that boy and I are not related. We are exact opposites. Literally.

He loves getting up early, and I love to sleep in! He loves working on the farm early every morning, and I don't. He loves spinach, AND I LOATHE IT!!! He is like the perfect child! And I'm your average teenager.

"Come on Danni! We're gonna be late!" he moaned. Oh no… Oh no… We're going to be late for the last day of school, whatever shall we do? I moaned. "Five more… minutes…" I said. "You said that two hours ago! Now outta bed!" he said as he put his hands under my mattress and flipped me over.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" I screamed. He knew I hated it when he did that! I ran after him, but he ran out of our room and locked the door before I could get him. "You may have escaped this time Justin! But don't expect me to drop this easily!" I screamed. "Whatever you say Danielle!" he said through the door. He knew I hated it when he used my full name, it sounded so uncool. I'll kill him later…

I went and got dressed in my white shirt with purple sleeves, and blue jean shorts. I brushed my hair and teeth and put my makeup on. I put on my black converse and went to eat breakfast.

"You look nice today." Mom said as she put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me. "Thanks." I said dryly as I began to eat. I loved my mom, and I knew she meant well, but having your mom tell you that you looked pretty was kind of embarrassing.

"What was all that noise earlier? There was a thud, then you were yelling, and I heard pounding on the wall." she said. Justin smiled. "Danni was just in another one of her moods…" he said sarcastically. I glared at him and mumbled, "Shut up, or it those will be your last words…" Justin stuck his tongue out at me, and I stuck mine at him.

"Alright children." mother said. "You're going to be late for school if you keep this up." I looked at the clock and saw it was seven forty-five. I quickly drank my orange juice and said, "Bye mom! Love you!" I grabbed my backpack and ran outside. Justin came out behind me. Hopefully Ms. Tanya wouldn't be too mad…

***

I sat down in my seat and looked at the clock. It was five minutes before eight. Thank Goodness. Now we wouldn't have to hear her speech on being "punctual at all times". "Hey Danni!" Hailey said as she ran up to me. Hailey is one of my best friends. She has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Today she was wearing a pearl pink blouse and a hot pink mini skirt with pink high heels.

"You look so cute today Danni!" she said cheerfully. Valerie walked up to us, snapping her bubble gum. Valerie is one of my other best friends. She's more of a tomboy. She has purple hair that's always in a ponytail and blue eyes. Today she was wearing blue jean shorts and a blue t-shirt that said, "I sometimes go to my own little world, but that's okay, they know me there".

"Hey Val!" I said. "Nice shirt." "Thanks." she said. "Oh my gosh!" Hailey squealed. "Danni! Look!" she whispered. I looked to where she was pointing and saw Jake, the cutest guy in school, wink at me! I felt my heart melt. "Jeez guys. Calm down" Valerie said. She's never really been into guys.

Jake has brown hair and green eyes and a skinny muscular body! He's the most popular boy in school, it's a surprise he hasn't asked me out yet, since I'm the most popular girl in school. Justin could be popular, but he chooses not to. He's always studying or doing extra homework to "bring up his grade". He is such a nerd…

"Alright! Alright! Settle down everyone!" Ms. Tanya said. "I know this is the last day of school, but I want you to think of it as just another normal school day. Now open your books to Chapter 19 and begin reading."

Everyone moaned and went to they're desk and opened their books. Well, Valerie and Justin didn't moan, but that was normal. Valerie's a tech wizard, she's all A's in school too. Our school has grown a lot, so has the town. Or at least, that's what mom and dad said.

They say that this island used to be inhabited by only them, our god father Pascal, and the Komona tribe. Now, the town is more like a city. I just remember going to kindergarten with high schoolers. We use to all go to the same classroom. But now, we have separate buildings; an elementary school, a daycare, a middle school, and a high school. Justin and I are in 10th grade.

You know, I've never seen a Komona, mom said they stopped showing up after the town grew. I still want to see one. Maybe I'll go explore the jungle after school…

"Danni! Are you listening to me?" Hailey whispered angrily. "Huh?" I asked, coming back to the real world. "I was asking you if you had a date to the dance yet." she whispered. "No not yet. But I think I should be getting one today." I said looking at Jake.

"Ladies!" Ms. Tanya said. "Quit the chit-chat and read!" I don't see why we had to. We're about to leave on summer break right? Luckily out other teachers will show mercy.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah the first chapter is finally up! This chapter took me forever to write! *.***

**I hope you like all of the characters so far! I had fun with Danielle and Justin's brother-sister relationship! I'm not like Danielle though. I hate makeup and I'm not girly. I think I'm more like Valerie, which makes since because she would be me if I were in the story. Except I don't have purple hair… :'(**

**I hoped you liked it! HM Farm Forever! (And ever…and ever! ^.^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Summer Vacation**

I anxiously watched the clock slowly tick the last few seconds before summer vacation away… 49…48…47…46… Waiting like all of the other normal teenagers at this school… 39…38…37… 36… 35… Come on! Why can't summer be here faster?!

29…28…27…26… I looked over at Justin and saw him talking to Valerie. Oh! Did I forget to mention they're best friends too? Well, they are…10 …9 …8 …7 …6 …5 …4…3…2…1!!! SUMMER!!!

Everyone jumped out of their desk! Papers went flying everywhere! Summer was finally here! Boys ran up to girls and asked them out to the dance. I waited patiently for someone to ask me… I waited… And waited… and waited a little more…

"Oh my gosh! Danni you will never guess who just asked me to the dance!" Hailey said as she ran up to me. "Who?" I asked as I picked up my backpack. "Taylor!!! AAAAHHH!!!" she screamed. She's had the biggest crush on Taylor for like… ever.

"That's so great Hailey!" I said excitedly. "So who asked you to the Beach Bash?" she asked. The "Beach Bash" was the name of the dance. "No one yet…" I said sadly. Just as I said that, who should walk up, but Jake!

"Hey Danni, you have a date to the Beach Bash yet?" he asked. "Nope, not yet." I said casually. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." he said giving me his 'heart melting' smile. I nearly squealed with happiness. "Yes! I'd love to!" I said happily, containing my squealing.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven." He said. "See ya there." I said. Once he left, I turned to Hailey and we both screamed happily and jumped up and down talking fast. "Geez. You two sure can get crazy over a boy." Valerie said. "Valerie!" I exclaimed. "I didn't even see you there." She shrugged. "It's my specialty. 'Being invisible'." She said sarcastically. We all laughed and headed for the mall. Yeah, we have a mall now. Valerie went with Justin to "Games and More", and Hailey and I went to "HM Clothes and Accessories". Hailey and I had to find the perfect sundress and bikini for this occasion!

***

Hailey got a pink sundress, white flip-flops, and a white bikini with pink polka dots. I got a red sundress, since red looks so good with my tan skin, a black bikini, and black flip-flops. Valerie and Justin got "Zombies Unleashed 5" for the Playbox 3. They said that they would play it at my house while we were at the party. Parties have never been Justin or Val's thing. And zombies have never been mine… yuk!

"We'll whoop their butts with the rocket launcher! I played the demo online so we should breeze through it the first time, and then go through it again!" Valerie said to Justin. "Sounds easy enough" Justin said as he smiled. I shook my head sadly. I would never be able to tell Valerie about Justin's crush on her.

"Hey! You guys want to go get a smoothie?" Hailey asked. "Yeah, but who's turn is it to pay?" I asked. We take turns paying for stuff like smoothies, or lemonade… stuff like that. "It's mine." Justin said as he pulled out his wallet.

We all went to the smoothie shop. I got the blueberry-banana blitz. Hailey got Berry-Cherry. Valerie got Coconut Surprise, and Justin got Tropical Twist. We walked to the nearest table and sat down to drink our smoothies.

"Why are you and Val upset about school being out?" Hailey asked Justin. "I didn't say we weren't happy for summer vacation, I just said that we would miss our teachers." Justin said. "Yeah. I like our teachers, but the chance to stay up late playing video games is awesome!" Valerie agreed. "_I_ surely won't miss them…" I said under my breath.

Once we had finished our smoothies, we headed home. Valerie's dad, Perry, is the doctor here, so she lives next door to the clinic. Hailey's mom owns the "HM Clothes and Accessories" store, which is really popular. It's also known as "HMCA".

"I'm gonna go home and help mom with the new baby plants!" Justin said. He is such a Momma's Boy… "Okay. Hey! Could you take this home for me?" I asked as I handed him my clothes bag. "Sure. Where are you going?" he asked as he took my bag. "I dunno. I'm just gonna go explore. I'll be back for dinner." I said.

His blue-green eyes opened widely with fear. "Just be careful, alright?" he said. I rolled my blue-green eyes and agreed. Once he was out of sight, I ran to the Komona jungle. I watched to make sure he wasn't following me, then I quietly made my way up the first hill.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this chapter was good. I didn't want to use any brand names, so I made up names. Let me tell you what they are…**

_**Games and More**_**………………………………………………………………..****Game Stop**

_**Zombies Unleashed**_**……………………………………………………….. ****Resident Evil 5**

_**Playbox 3**_**…………………………………………………………………… ****Playstation 3**

**Hope that helped! Will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Beach Party**

I put my red sundress over my bikini and slipped on my new flip-flops. I had only had an hour or two to explore, so I didn't see much. But I did see something pretty interesting; I'll show it to Justin tomorrow.

I put clear lip-gloss over my red lipstick and redid my eyeliner. I looked at myself in the mirror and redid my ponytail for the third time. "Are you ready yet?" I heard from behind. I turned around and saw Valerie leaning against the wall with her new game in one hand.

"Valerie! You scared me." I said dumbly. "I could kinda tell that." She said sarcastically. We laughed and then she asked, "Why are ya stressing? You look great!" she said. "I could never pull it off." I knew she was referring to my dress and makeup.

"Valerie! You're beautiful too! I'm sure-" I tried to say. "That if I loosened up that I'd have a date? Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not into guys, remember? Your brother is enough for me." she said. We heard a crash from the other room and went to check it out.

We opened my bedroom door and found Justin on the ground with a pizza box on his lap and napkins and paper cups around him. "H-Hey Val." he said casually. Valerie laughed as she helped him up. "I'm just lucky that you aren't this clumsy in video games." she joked. "I'm just glad I didn't have the soda…" Justin said. Valerie made a funny face and said, "Eew! Flat soda!"

We laughed, and I heard a knock on the door. But before I could answer it, dad had opened it and was asking Jake tons of questions. "Okay dad! I think I can take it from here! Don't worry, there will be lots of teachers and students there." I said as I grabbed Jake's arm and tried to escape. "Bye Mr. Bo." Jake said as he waved. "Danielle! Wait!" dad tried to say. He grabbed my arm and told me, "Be careful." I said, "Yes dad."

"Cute dress." Jake said once we escaped my dad's clutches. "Th-Thanks." I said. "Don't be embarrassed. My dad was the same way about my older sister." He said. I remember his older sister… She's in college now, but she use to baby-sit me and Justin when she was in high school. She had dark brown hair like Jake, and gray eyes. Selena was her name I think…

Jake walked me to the beach party and we ran into Hailey and Taylor. Taylor has light blonde hair and blue eyes. He's a pretty muscular, I would have asked him out if Hailey wasn't as in love with him as I am with Jake. We danced, and swam in the ocean, drank punch, at a few snacks… it was pretty nice.

***

Two pairs of eyes peered out at the "Private" beach party. "You sure that the girl you saw yesterday?" the older one asked. "Positive." the younger one answered. The older one shook his head. "We try to leave them alone on they property, but they had to go on ours… What do you think they want?" the older one asked. The younger one looked back at the young girl and said, "I'm not sure. But she's up to something."

"Too bad… Her parents were nice folk. Though they did have a few problems with Roshu. Good thing we took care of him." the older one said. "Yeah… dad was pretty upset about that…" the younger one said. They both quietly looked back at the young girl. "Let us go. Her time will come soon enough." the older one said. The younger one nodded and followed the older one.

The girl they had been looking at....... was Danielle!

**Author's Note:**

_**Ooooh! Spooky!**_** Lol. The suspence is rising… isn't it? I hoped you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it! Sorry if it was kinda short… Here's a short paragraph for Valerie and Justin! Enjoy! (P.S. Lester is Wesker from RE5, yes, I play zombie games. And Lily is Jill.) **

"Ha! Die Jester! Die!" Valerie yelled as she shot the rocket launcher at him again. "Watch out for Lily!" I said as I ran past her. Valerie took another sip of her soda, but didn't take her eyes off the screen. "If I wasn't, we'd have lost already." she said. Finally, they beat the level and saved Lily. Though Jester wasn't dead yet… he never dies…

"Want another slice of pizza?" I asked. "Sure." Valerie answered. I smiled and went to get our pizza. Even if I couldn't go on dates with Valerie… I was happy just to be able to sit close to her…

"Hey Val." I asked as I brought her the pizza. "What did you mean… what you said to Danni…" "Oh! You mean the thing about me and boys?" she asked. "I just meant that I was fine having you as a guy friend than ever having a stupid boyfriend."

I felt my heart sink. "Oh." I said painfully. So she doesn't like me like that… Then I felt my heart rise again. _"She care more about me than any other guy…"_ I thought to myself. _That's enough for me too_, I thought as I got back to the game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter has the preview tied into it. And ALOT of suspense!**

**Chapter 4: Caught**

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I look at clock and saw it was ten-thirty. Yes! Ten-thirty! I love summer! I shook Valerie awake, she had spent the night last night. "Hm? What?" she asked. "Val! It's nearly eleven!" I laughed. She jumped instantly out of her sleep. She usually doesn't sleep in. "Oh. Sorry Denni." She said as she yawned. "I must have been really tired last night. I don't even remember going to bed!" "I came in and found you asleep on Justin's shoulder." I teased.

"WHAT?!" she asked as she turned bright red. "W-Why didn't he wake me up?!" I laughed, it wasn't often that Valerie blushed. "He was asleep too! Don't freak!" I said. She started to laugh too, "It's just embarrassing to be found sleeping next to a guy. I'm just glad it was you who found me, and not my dad!" I laughed at that too. Ever since Valerie's mom died, he's been really over-protective. We went and got dressed; I let her borrow some of my clothes. We brushed our hair, I put on my make-up while she washed her face, and then went to go eat breakfast.

"Look who finally woke up." Justin said as he saw us come in. "Who fell asleep first?" I asked. My question made both of them blush. Valerie and I poured a bowl of cereal and Justin went outside to finish his and my chores. He does this often.

"So what do you have planned today?" I asked Valerie. "Well my dad wants me to look into different colleges… He wants me to be a doctor…" she said. "So I'm gonna be online looking at millions of colleges. He's taking the day off so that he can be with me." "Oh." I said as I began to eat. After breakfast she went home, and I called Hailey to see if she wanted to go to the beach.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hey Hailey! I was wondering if you had any plans today!" I said. "Well…" she began. Uh oh. "My mom was going to show me how to make a really cute hand bag to go with my new dress she made for my date tonight with Taylor!" she said excitedly. "I hope that's okay…" "Oh! Yeah it's fine! I was going to do something with Justin today anyways… Well, see ya tomorrow!" I said. "Bye!" she said.

I hung up the phone and went to my closet. I pulled out hiking sneakers and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. "Hey Justin!" I said as I saw him walk into the house. "Yeah?" he asked. "Wanna go exploring?" I asked as I grabbed his arm. "I guess I have no choice, now do I?" he joked.

***

"Come on Justin! It's just a bit further!" I said as I pushed the tall grass out of my way. "D-Danni!" he cried. "We aren't supposed to be back here! Mom's going to get mad!" He's such a goody-two-shoes! Doesn't he know being disobedient is all a part of being a teenager? Even though we're only a few minutes apart, we sure are different.

I ignored him and continued making my way through the thicket. "Danni!" he said, quickly changing into a whisper. "Remember what mom and dad said? This is the Komona territory! What if they catch us? And… sacrifice us or something to their cow gods!" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know they're dangerous. But come on Justin, get real. Their not going to '_sacrifice' _us to any god of theirs! Now shut up and quit acting like a baby!" "Fine…" he mumbled.

Then there was a rustle of leaves. "What was that?! It was a Komona, wasn't it?!" Justin said, a little loudly. Gosh, for a fifteen-year-old boy, he sure was a scaredy cat. "It was probably just a squirrel. Now shush up!" I said. "No! You can go be a cow sacrifice all on your own! I'm going home!" he said. "Whatever." I said to myself. I turned around and began walking again.

There was another rustle in the leaves. Then, a twig snapped. A shiver ran up my spine. _"Maybe it really is a Komona." _I thought. No. I was just imagining it. There's nothing to be afraid of! I heard something run behind me. When I turned to see it, it ran behind me again. _"WHAT WAS THAT?!" _I thought nervously.

I began to walk quickly back to town. It began to follow me. I sped up, and so did it. Soon I found myself running with all my might. I was almost there… I think I can make it! But it was too late. The thing jumped on me and pinned me against a boulder. I looked up and saw a man with a spear pointed directly at me! What was I going to do now?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Komona Secrets**

"Name." the man said firmly, not taking his hand off my shoulder. "D-Danielle." I stuttered. "What are you doing in Komona Territory?" he asked. I was surprised at how well he talked, he even had a sense of sarcasm in his voice.

He had short, dark brown hair, tan skin, a very muscular body, and chocolate brown eyes that were filled with anger and pain. He was wearing a tiger skin skirt (I hear all Komona men wear), and a thin brown leather headband that tied his hair up.

"I-I was just exploring. I've always been interested in your tribe's way of life." I explained as I looked into his pained eyes. "I really meant no harm." His eyes grew in pain and he loosened his grip. "Go." he said strongly.

"Wait!" I yelled before he left. "Y-You never told me your name…" He looked at me, not knowing what to say. "Sasha." he said seriously. "Sasha?" I asked. "Yes." he said. I didn't laugh, or even snicker. Even though it was usually a girl's name, it sounded more… manly when he said it.

"_Sasha_…" I said again. "Yes, _Danielle_." He said using the same tone I did when I said his name. "P-Please." I began to say. "C-Call me Denni." He nodded and said, "Denni then." He walked away and didn't look back. For some reason… I felt that I knew him… I-I didn't hate him… What is… this feeling?

***

I got out of the shower and went to get dressed. Luckily, I wasn't caught. Justin and I never told on each other unless it needed to be told. He said that he would of told if I hadn't come home… Sasha might have kidnapped me by order of his tribe. Lucky for me, he gave me another chance.

For some reason, that thing I had seen… reminded me of something familiar… I have to remember… I just have to see it again. I dried my hair and thought back to what I had seen… Had Sasha been watching me?

***

**(1****st**** Author's Note: This is a flashback.)**

I brushed my fingers over the ancient writings on the statue. It was it looked like white concrete, and had Komona writing and pictures on all four sides. It was smooth and cool, and reached high into the trees. I remember coming here once… Why… why had I been here? I can't remember anything else.

I heard a rustle of leaves. I turned around, but no one was there. I looked back at the statue. I wished so badly that I could read Komona.

It had been night… I remember that. And… there was crying… screaming… but, it wasn't me… I hit my head with my hand. Why couldn't I remember?! I heard a twig crack. _"M-Maybe… I should go…" _I thought to myself as I took one last look at the statue.

***

**(2****nd**** Author's Note: We are out of the flashback now, of coarse… ^.^)**

I put up my hair dryer and thought again. No, I hadn't seen anyone. But there probably was someone… watching me… I brushed my teeth and thought about Sasha. He spoke English like it was his first-language, no accent at all. According to Mom and Dad, Komona's barely were able to speak .

He was so strong, and tall. But, he couldn't be much older than me. He was so… hot! I would ask him out, but he's from the Komona Tribe and… I have Jake. I sighed and went to bed. Tomorrow I'll hang out with Valerie and Hailey after church. I would go to the statue… but Val and Hailey would get worried. Justin said he wouldn't tell since nothing happened to me, but he said he would next time. But he won't. He never does.

**3****rd**** Author's Note: Basically, Sasha looks like Shea/Shiba without the tiger wrist band things and boots. I hope you liked this chapter. ^.^ Soon you will start to see more than before. *.* **_**What was the old memory?… **_**Find out in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**"*******" is a dream sequence. There will be one at the beginning and one at the end of the dream sequence.**

**Chapter 6: Memories**

*****  
**

A loud scream woke Danielle and she ran to her window. She couldn't see anyone there, but she heard another scream. She looked over at her twin brother and decided not to wake him up. She snuck out of the house, past Jack, Justin, Pascal, her mom, and her dad.

She followed the screams, which led her through an unfamiliar jungle. She saw a large white statue that had Komona writing and pictures all over it. She heard another scream, louder this time. She saw light shining through the trees, so she hid behind a bush and looked out. It was a small Komona village, but there were other people there too, in blue uniforms. They were speaking in Komona, so Danielle didn't understand them. But she could guess what they said.

"No! No! Don't take my baby!" one mom screamed in Komona as she pulled on her daughters arm. "No! Mother! Where are they taking me?" the girl screamed as she was taken away. These men were taking the children forcefully… They knew the Komona had no type of military, and that they could be defeated easily. Danielle felt rage run through her, they were taking advantage of Komona's ancient ways!

She heard a scream and saw a dad trying to save his son. "No! You can't take him from me! He's the only family I have!" the dad cried as he grabbed the uniformed man's arm. "Sorry sir. We're under strict orders to take all of the children and young women." the uniformed man said in English.

The Komona father didn't understand this man's words, but he could tell by the man's eyes, that he wasn't getting his son back. "Daddy!" the young boy cried as he was taken on the ship. The father cried out the boy's name, but Danielle didn't know what he was saying.

The ship began to sail away with the children, soldiers, and young women. The town cried in pain for the loss. The father cried out the boy's name again, and began to weep and repeat it. Another man, much older than the father, came and comforted him. "Calm down Roshu…" he said. _Roshu…_ Danielle understood that name… "They are gone now."

Roshu hit the ground and yelled, "We should never have let the white men come…" _Was he talking about… us?… _"You should not have angered them. Now look what has happened." the old man said. "I just wanted to scare them away… not… this…." Roshu cried.

Danielle stepped back. She had seen more than a four-year-old should see. She ran home crying. When she told her parents about it the next morning, they thought she had dreamt it. _"I didn't dream it… I didn't… It had to be real… It was real…" _she thought.

*******

I woke up and rubbed my head. That was what happened at the statue! That hadn't been a dream… It had been a memory! Maybe… Sasha was that little boy! But then…. How could he be here now? _"Maybe my theory is wrong…"_ I thought. I went and put on a dress for church and thought about it. Could it be?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Freindship**

After church, Valerie, Hailey, and I went to the beach. While Hailey and I tanned, Valerie went surfing. She's pretty good at it too. Then, we all went swimming. It was six thirty when we were done, so we walked to Valerie's house. We had already gotten permission from all of our parents to eat dinner there.

When we got there, Dr. Perry had dinner all ready. He had bought us all Chinese food. He got all our favorites. He usually treats us when we come over for dinner. I looked at the pictures of Valerie's mom on the wall. She looked just like Val. Valerie never seems to cry about it… She never met her mom. But she did tell me, that sometimes she wishes she had one.

After dinner, I went home and went to bed… Tomorrow, I'm going back to the statue. I just need one more look. Though it holds a painful memory. I just need to see it… one last time…

*******

At three o'clock the next morning, I snuck out of the house and went to the jungle. Then I saw it. The statue. I touched the smooth surface of it, and saw that night, so long ago, flash in my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I heard from behind. I turned around and saw Sasha, sitting in a tree above my head.

He jumped down, right in front of me. "I thought I told you to stay out." He said. "I-I…" I began. "I just had to see this statue again. It makes me feel… At peace I guess… But it sadly holds a bad memory… from when I was four…"

Sasha's eyes grew wide. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "This place holds a bad memory for me… from when I was six." "Really? Isn't that weird." I said. "How old are you?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Maybe that's why his eyes are filled with pain… "I'm fifteen." I answered, trying to sound mature. "You?" "Seventeen." he answered.

"Sasha?" I asked. "Yes?" he said. "How do you speak English so well… Like it was your first language." He turned away. "When I was six, I was taken away from my father. As was the other children… They also took the teenage women. They brought us to another island. We thought it was because one of our tribe members had angered your kind…" he said. "No. My parents would never do anything like that!" I said. "We worked like slaves… for ten years. I learned English since I had to take my orders in English." he continued.

He still couldn't look me in my eyes. This must have been hard for him. "They made it illegal to have slaves there. So we were sent home. When we got here, I hoped to see my father welcoming me with open arms… But instead… I found out that he had been charged with crime I was not allowed to know… And, he was… hung for it." he said trying not to cry.

He turned around and grabbed my arm and said, "I don't tell this to everyone! But for some reason… I trust you…" His grip loosened for a minute, then tightened again. "Don't you ever tell anyone this!" he yelled. I nodded. He let loose of my arm, but I wish he hadn't. For some reason… I liked it.

"Sasha…" I said. He looked at me, eyes still filled with pain. I touched his arm. _Could his father have been Roshu?_ I wanted to ask him, but I just couldn't. We sat there, just staring at each other. I felt so weird around him… I've never felt like this before…

"Danni!" I heard someone yell. It was my brother. "Who are you?!" Sasha asked, stepping between Justin and me. "Who are you?!" Justin yelled back. "P-Please! Guys!" I interrupted. "Sasha, this is my brother Justin. Justin, this is Sasha." They glared at each other for another minute, and then Sasha said, "Nice to meet you." Justin was taken aback. "Wait! How do you speak English?!" he asked. "I grew up in a strange place." Sasha answered.

"I'll say! Come on Denni, we're going home!" he demanded as he grabbed my arm. "Home?!" I asked. "Yes Den, it's four o'clock in the morning! This is the time normal people sleep. Not sneak out to go see boys." he said sarcastically. Val's rubbed off o him. "We met by accident. We're just friends." Sasha said.

"Don't be angry with her. She just wanted to see the statue. And it's better that she came now, than in daylight, where my tribe would have seen her, and then taken her in for Trespassing." He argued. Justin let go of my arm and said, "I guess you're right. But don't scare me like that again Denni!" "Okay…" I said. "Let me walk you both out of the jungle. It's very dangerous at this time of night." Sasha said. Justin agreed, and we began heading home.

Sasha led, and Justin followed. I stayed right next to Sasha. I liked the feeling I got when I was close to him. "So… what is written on that statue?" I asked. "Our history." Sasha answered. "From the moment we came to this world." "Wow." I said. "Does it include the kidnapping from 11 years ago?" "Indeed. It does." Sasha said. "We have a guy who carves in it every time something important happens. His family's been doing it for centuries."

"But what happens when you run out of room to write?" I asked. "Well, legend says, that's when life itself will end. But, it's just a legend." Sasha said. "Other legends say we will get a new statue next to it, when no one is watching." "That sounds interesting…" I said.

Before we could say anything else, there was a scream from behind. It was Justin! He was being attacked by a mountain lion! "Stand back!" Sasha yelled as he pulled out his dagger. The lion slashed Justin, I ran and caught him as Sasha began wrestling the mountain lion. The lion pounce the rock that I was lying against, and scratched my face. I was okay at first… but then everything grew dark. "Danni!" I heard Sasha yell. Then I fell cold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Cave**

I woke to the sound of water dripping. It echoed… Then I woke up, realizing where I was. I was in a cave! But, why was it so bright? "You're finally up I see." someone said. I turned and saw Sasha by the entrance of the cave. His stomach was bandaged up. What had happened?

I remembered the mountain lion, and the fight. I looked next to me and saw Justin, whose stomach was also bandaged up. I felt my forehead where the lion had attacked me and felt a bandage there as well. Then I noticed the cave entrance was blocked by rocks.

"What… happened?" I asked. "Well after you passed out, I killed the lion. I took you both to this cave. You were sitting beside it." he started. "I got some old cloth that we use for bandaging from a Komona elder that was passing by. If he would of seen you… we would have been in trouble…" he flinched in pain and continued. "I cleaned the blood with a wet cloth and bandaged you both up. It will still need some treatment though…"

"While I was bandaging you, a storm came out of no where. I tried to get us out of here, but lightning struck the top of the cave… there was a cave in…" he said. "Why is there light?" I asked. He pointed to the pond that was beside me. Was this… the Harvest Goddess pond? "That is where I got the water." he said.

I thought about this, then my head started to hurt. I screamed in pain. "Danielle! Are you okay?" Sasha asked as he rushed over to me. "I told you! Call me Denni!" I laughed painfully. "It will hurt every now and then. She got me good too." he laughed. I realized Sasha had his hand on my face and blushed. His hands were… warm…

Justin woke up and saw Sasha's hand on my face and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!" He swung his arms and then collapsed on the floor. Sasha jumped back and missed the attack. "Justin, are you okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. From now on, I'm not taking my eyes off you Indian boy!" he yelled. Sasha laughed, amused by this threat. "It's Sasha. And I was just helping her. Her head was hurting. You g-" "I bet you were!" Justin yelled hung up on the words 'helping her'. "Justin calm down. You're injured. Sasha… saved your life."

Justin's face grew calm. "He… he did?" he asked. Sasha nodded. "Well… er… this is awkward…" Justin said. "Thanks… I uh… guess." Sasha smiled. "No problem." He had the most wonderful smile… Sasha explained the story to Justin, who listened carefully. When Sasha told him where he had gotten the water, Justin's eyes grew wide. "You mean… the Goddess Pond?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Sasha said as he looked at the pond. "I guess I didn't think about that." "Should we try to… contact her?" Justin asked. Well, at least they're working together instead of arguing. "Sure." Sasha said. "Only one problem. We don't have a good sacrifice. Well, unless you want to sacrifice your sister." he joked.

I laughed nervously. "Well… Danielle, do you have any ideas?" Justin said ignoring Sasha's comment. We all thought for a minute. Sasha looked at Justin and with an evil grin. "What about your brother?" he joked. "He's not much, but he can be her slave or something… than we could-" Justin cut him off. "OH NO YOU DON'T! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" he yelled. "Too late." Sasha teased. Justin jumped on Sasha and they began to "play wrestle".

I looked at the pond, ignoring the boy's childish behavior, and thought about what to give her… I looked around the cave, and I saw it! In a small dark corner of the cave… there was a small blue flower… I picked it up and looked at it. Then I gently set it in the water, and the water spun around it and it disappeared. There was a bright flash of light, the boys stopped their wrestling (which Sasha was winning at) and we all stared… memorized.

**Author's Note:**

_**Is it the Goddess??? Or something else???**_** Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter! More to come soon! Tell me who your favorite character is so far.**

**(Put your choice in either my poll, or a review)**

**-Sasha**

**-Valerie**

**-Danielle (Danni)**

**-Justin**

**-Hailey**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lost?**

"Bo…" Ariella said. "Have you seen the kids this morning?" Bo looked up from the detailed rocking chair he was making and said, "No. I haven't." "What do you think happened?" Ariella asked, growing worried. Bo scratched his head. "Maybe they're with their friends…" he said. "But it's unlike Justin not to do his chores…" Ariella said, looking outside Bo's workshop window. "Not that I mind him forgetting for a day… It's just, so out of character…"

Ariella thought what might have happened and started jumping to conclusions. "What if the Komona did something with them?!" she exclaimed. Bo thought and said, "That's ridiculous…We haven't had any trouble from them in… nearly sixteen years!" "I guess you're right… I'll go call Hailey and Valerie and see if they know where they are…" Ariella said. _"I hope you're right…"_

Ariella came back a few minutes later, white as a sheet. "Hailey and Valerie say they haven't seen them since yesterday!" Ariella exclaimed. "And neither has Jake! Bo, what do you think-" Bo didn't listen, he ran to the workshop phone and called the police station, "It may be nothing." he said. "Just keep an eye out for them." "Roger that, Bo." the officer said. "Thanks Joe." Bo said as he hung the phone up.

He walked over to Ariella and tried to calm her down. "It's okay… Let's not stress out over this until we know for sure." he said. He gave Ariella a kiss and then said, "I promise they'll be alright." he said. Ariella nodded and began crying on Bo's shoulder. Bo comforted her and told her that everything would be alright… _Wouldn't it?_

***

A blue haired fairy with dark eyes, elf ears, and pale skin appeared. She had on a short dark purple dress, and black and silver wings. She also had dark purple eye shadow and red lipstick. "Can I help you?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "W-Who are you?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound rude but…

"Who am I? I should be asking, **who are you**?!" she said. "Uhh… I'm Danni, this is Sasha, and that's my twin brother Justin." I said. "Nice to meet you." Justin said. "Hehe. Why aren't you cute?" she said. Justin blushed. No girl had ever called him "cute". "I'm _Annysia_." she said. "What can I do for you?"

"We were looking for the Harvest Goddess… And we thought this was her pond…" Justin said. "It is." _Annysia_ replied. We were all shocked. "You see, the Harvest Goddess is a very busy woman. She has ponds all over the world. So she has numerous fairies that help her. If she's on call, her fairy will go to the other place she is being summoned and grant their wish. But first, let me see how you ranked on the gift." She snapped her fingers, and a wooden clipboard appeared in her other hand.

"Oooh. I rare Jasmine Crystal flower!" she said as she read the clipboard. "Nice job!" she said as she snapped her fingers again, making the clipboard disappear. "You ranked high." "How high?" Sasha asked. "High enough for you all to get one wish." she said. _Really? One wish each? Wow… What should I wish for?_

***

Valerie put up another poster and stapled it. Hailey had printed thousands of "Lost" posters to put up. "I still think you're being over dramatic Hail…" she said. "I'M BEING OVER DRAMATIC?!?! Danni's your best friend too!!! And your boyfriend's missing too! Shouldn't you be at least a little worried?!" Hailey exclaimed as she stapled another poster. Valerie blushed bright red.

"WHAT?!?!" she exclaimed, dropping her posters and stapler. "J-Justin's not my boy friend Hailey! He's **just** my friend! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Valerie exclaimed as she began picking up her stuff. "It's okay to have guy friends and **not** date them!" "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah…" Hailey said, ignoring Valerie.

"Why can't you just confess that you're madly in love with him and get it over with?" she asked. Valerie glared at her, still bright red. "Why can't you stop wearing make up and flaunting over boys?" Val asked. Hailey opened her mouth, but couldn't come up with a good come back. "Grrr!" she moaned. "Let's just finish putting up these posters and go to get smoothies… It's your turn to pay…" Valerie ignored Hailey's attitude and was proud that she was the winner of this argument. "Okay." she said.

Suddenly Justin's face flashed before her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat. _"WHAT THE HECK?!?!"_ she thought. _"Man… I must be pathetic… I can't even convince myself that he's just a friend… Or is he?"_

**Author's Note:**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!! Lol. I felt that we should see some of Valerie and Hailey's feelings. And OFCOARSE Ariella jumps to conclusions, and Bo saves the day by stopping Ariella's wonderful imagination! Lol.**

**Here are the polls so far: (still open)**

**Valerie: 1**

**Sasha: 0**

**Danni: 0**

**Justin: 0**

**Hailey: 0**

**I think I may add another character to the poll…**

_**Annysia**_**!**

**Definition of **_**Annysia**__**: **__**Annysia from the black forest - 'little angel'**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Sasha's wish involves traveling through time… so… he gets his own chapter! ^.^ (Danni and Justin are here… they just don't talk much in this one. Yes, they see everything Sasha does).**

**Chapter 10: The First Wish**

We all thought about what we should wish for… What we truly wanted… "Well come on. Don't take all day." _Annysia said as she filed her nails. "If you don't speak up soon, I'll choose you." "I-It's just hard for us… we don't get wishes often." Justin said. Annysia pinched his cheeks and said, "Why aren't you the cutest thing? Stuttering like that. If I had a wish, it be for you to be mine!" Justin turned red. "I'm just kidding sweetheart!" she joked. _

_"I'll go first." Sasha said. "Oh?" Annysia asked. She snapped and a purple bottle appeared in her hand. "I wish to know more about my parents…" he said. __Is that his innermost wish? Is that the cause of pain that fills his eyes?__ Maybe. Annysia smiled and poured a drop of blue liquid from the bottle on his head. _

_Suddenly, the cave turned blue, and a portal formed. Suddenly, all four of us were plunged through it… We landed on the ground of an unfamiliar place… but at the same time… I felt I had seen it before…_

_***_

The four travelers were floating above the ground, no one could hear or see them. Everyone was talking in Komona, but the travelers heard it in English. "Oh Roshu…" a young woman said. "Isn't this wonderful?" "Yes Raven." young Roshu said, "It is." "Is that… your mom?" Danielle asked Sasha. "I think so. Though I don't have many memories of my father… I remember him talking about this moment… He was about my age and so was she…" Sasha said.

The woman was beautiful… her hair was black… but the sunlight made it looked blue… Her eyes where brown like Sasha's and her skin was tan. She wore a sea shell necklace and a rose dress. Roshu was handsome too… He had brown hair like Sasha, brown eyes, and tan skin. He was muscular like his son, and wore the same clothes as him. Danielle could see where Sasha got his good looks.

"Raven?" Roshu asked as he pulled out a blue feather. "Will you marry me?" "YES!!!" she exclaimed. She gave him a kiss, and the portal eased out and took the travelers to another time.

"Roshu. You should not meddle." Raven said as she nursed a baby boy. "They mean no harm! Leave them alone, or they may cause trouble!" "Is that you Sasha?" Danielle asked as she pointed to the baby. "Could be." Sasha said. "I'm the youngest of my family." Another little boy, about five walked up and hid behind his mother. "That's my brother, Kiatso." Sasha said pointing to the young boy. Kiatso had brown hair, black eyes, and tan skin.

"Raven! They moved to our special spot! The spot on the island where I…." Roshu said painfully as he stopped sharpening his spear. "Where I asked you to marry me…" A little girl walked up behind Kiatso, she looked about three. "Papa?" she asked. She had black hair like her mother, brown eyes, and tan skin.

"That's my older sister. Nina." Sasha said._ "How many siblings does he have?" _Danielle wondered. "I know it means a lot to you… It means a lot to me too… But they crashed on this island." Raven said. "Even if they wanted to leave, they couldn't. Let them be… Pleas… For me?" Roshu didn't answer. "I have to do this Raven… I have to…"

The portal zoomed out and came back a year later. Baby Sasha was two now, Kiatso was six, and Nina was four. "Mommy will be right back. Behave for Kiatso." Raven said. "I remember that day… Faintly… That was the last day… I saw her…" Sasha said painfully. Raven walked out of the house, the travelers followed her to the jungle where she was picking berries and mushrooms.

There was a low growl. Raven turned around and said, "W-Who's there?" No answer. Raven began to walk faster, back towards the village. Then there was another growl, louder this time. Raven began walking faster. Then, a tiger pounced from the bushes. "AAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Raven screamed. Then the portal went black.

Sasha turned away from the others and cried. "Sasha…" Danielle said comfortingly. "They never told me what happened to her…" Sasha said trying to hide his tears. "Like your father…." Danni said. "He was charged with treason…" Sasha said. "He was… hanged…" He choked on his tears. He dried his face and said, "S-Sorry… I shouldn't cry…" "No!" Danni said. "You have the right to cry." He sniffed and stopped crying, "Thanks Danni…"

The portal came showed short clips of pictures of Roshu threatening Justin and Danni's parents. Then it came to Roshu before the Komona Chief. "You should be ashamed of yourself Roshu!" he screamed. "You threatened the white men who came in peace! If you don't be careful, they will attack back!" "Sorry…" Roshu mumbled. "Promise you will stop." the Chief said. "Yes sir." Roshu said as he bowed. "We will send a note in apology." the Chief said.

The portal fast-forwarded to a few years later, where Danielle's memory was. "Were your brother and sister taken too?" Danni asked. "Yes…" Sasha said. "Are they still… you know… here?" Danni asked. Sasha looked away. "Yes… But I haven't seen them in years… My brother was considered a rambunctious young male… so they put him in their jail… He was released when we were sent back to this island… But I never saw him again…" Sasha said. "My sister was so beautiful like my mother… our master's son fell in love with her… And she with him…"

"So… you have no family?" Danni asked. Sasha smiled sadly. "I have my tribe. And in our culture, our tribe _is_ our family. So I'm not alone." he said. The portal took us to a month after the kidnapping. "Roshu, you are charged with upsetting the white men by trying to capture the woman. Treason. And they came and took all of our young ones." the Chief said. "Take him away!" Then, Roshu was taken away to his death…

Sasha looked away. "So my father tried to kidnap your mother?" Sasha asked. "Yes. Father told us about that. But he didn't know that Roshu was planning to kidnap mom. He just didn't want him to hurt her…" Danni said. Sasha smiled sadly at Danni. "I'm so sorry…" he said.

"It's alright. We forgive you." Danni said. "Yeah." Justin said, trying to prevent any romance between them. _Annysia smiled and snapped her fingers, and they were back in the cave._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Another Wish**

The portal closed, and we were all back in the cave. "Sasha?" I asked. "Yeah?" he said. "Do you have pain in your eyes because of your tough childhood?" I asked. Sasha was surprised and began rubbing his eyes furiously. "I have what in my eyes?" he asked. I laughed. "Oh nothing…" I said.

"So who's next?" Annysia asked, clapping her hands together. "Danni?" Justin asked. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you want to go first?" he asked. "Uh… no. Why?" I asked. "Just wondering." he said. I thought for a minute, then yelled, "You're not gonna wish that Valerie will fall in love with you?!?! Are you?!" Justin went red and stuttered, "N-No! I would n-never do that to her!"

He put his hand over his face and said, "I love her and I want her to be happy. I don't want to force her into anything…" "AAAAWWW!!!" Annysia exclaimed. "YOU ARE JUST THE SWEETEST THING!!!" She pinched his cheeks and adored him. "Uhhh… Thanks?" he said.

Annysia stopped and said, "OOOH!" Justin fell on the ground hard (since she was flying when she had him) and Sasha went to help him up. "Wha-" Justin asked. "I am going to add this to your wish!" She closed her eyes and said, _"La collana di amore eterno. Valerie e Justin. Il vero desiderio del mio cuore." _Suddenly there was a flash of light that blinded us.

When the light disappeared, Annysia was holding a necklace. It was a silver heart with a red jewel in the center hanging on a black string. "It… It's beautiful…" I said, dazzled by it's appearance. She tossed it to Justin and said, "Give this to her. And I'm sure she'll fall for ya!" Justin blushed and thanked her.

"Annysia?" I asked quietly while Sasha and Justin admired the necklace. "Would I be able to… save my wish?" I asked. "Why on Earth would you want to do that?" she asked. "I don't want to waste it…" I said. She smiled and snapped her fingers. A small pink bottle appeared in my hands. "Don't loose it. When you're ready, pop off the lid and take a sip. It will only work for you." She said. "Thank you!" I said, nearly in tears for some odd reason.

"Annysia?" Justin said. "Yes?" she asked, snapping her purple bottle back into her hand. "I wish we weren't trapped in here." he said. She smiled and dripped a drop of the liquid on his head. "Come back and see me some time!" she said as she waved, then she disappeared.

The ground began to shake, and we all fell on the ground. Then, the rocks blocking the entrance, magically disappeared! We all yelled in excitement. I grabbed Sasha and hugged him. Then I stopped and blushed. "S-sorry…" I said quietly. He smiled and messed up my hair. Justin glared at him and said, "Dan, we gotta get back to mom and dad! They must be worried sick!" "O-okay! Let me just-" I tried to say. Justin grabbed my hand and yelled, "There's no time! Now come on!"

Sasha grabbed my other hand, and looked straight in both my and Justin's eyes and said, "Promise you'll come back?" I smiled and said, "Promise." Justin rolled his eyes and angrily mumbled, "Sure…" Sasha let go, and watched us run out of the forest. "Goodbye…" he whispered.

***

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled when I saw them. "Justin! Danielle!" mom cried, eyes full of tears. We all squished each other in a big group hug. "Oh! We missed you so much!" she said. We had been in the cave for two days. "You had us worried sick! Where were you?!" dad said. Justin and I told them about the statue and the cave-in, but left out the part about the lion and Sasha.

"Well you're okay, and that's all that matters!" mom said. "And here we thought we were going to have to attack the Komona!" "WHAT?!" Justin and I yelled at the same time. "Well we thought they had kidnapped you. And If you would've been gone say… another hour, we would have. Justin and I turned pale.

"Thank goodness we got out of there when we did." Justin whispered to me later. "Yeah…" I whispered back. But just how lucky had we been?

**Author's Note:**

**YEAH!!! IT'S FINALLY DONE!!! Whew! Sorry this chapter took so long… I had MAJOR writer's block! Well enjoy! And the next chapter will be up sooner! ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Visitor…**

"Wow! So you were really trapped in a cave with a cute tribal guy?!" Hailey asked as she sipped her soda. "You guys have all the luck! Maybe it has something to do with twins…" "Actually Hailey, _Justin_ prevented anything from happening." I said, reading her mind. Hailey's mouth dropped, "Well jeez Justin! You're no fun! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend!" "Hailey! Leave Justin alone!" Valerie said taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

We were eating at the Milk Bar. It's a popular burger and milkshake place downtown. We had been taking down posters all day, and stopped to eat lunch. When we eat meals together, we all pay for our own stuff. Justin and I tried many times to convince Hailey that we didn't try to get trapped in the cave with Sasha… But she never listens when it comes to boys.

"Danni, why would you cheat on Jake? I thought you were like, _in love_ with him!" Hailey teased. "Hailey, for the last time! Nothing happened between me and Sasha! We're just friends! And Jake and I aren't_ really_ going out. We just went to the dance together." I said angrily.

"Alright! Alright! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" she laughed. I sighed and took another sip of my soda. "Hey, you guys wanna go down to the beach after we finish taking down the posters?" Valerie asked.

"Sure." Justin said, finishing off the last of his chocolate milkshake. "Yeah, it'll be fun!" I said. "Sounds like my kinda fun, too!" Hailey said. We finished out drinks, and went into the park to take down the last of the posters Hailey and Valerie had put up, then we went and got out swim suits on, and ran to the beach.

***

I dumped another armload of wood in the bin and dusted off my hands. "Man, what a day…" I sighed._ "Why had I gone to the statue in the first place?" _I thought. _"I'm not even really sure… Maybe it's because… Mom told me to…" _I leaned against the wall of my house and sighed. _"Mom…" _I thought.

Being the youngest, I didn't know her very well… But for some reason, I've always had the strongest connection to her. I sometimes think I can still here her voice… She had such a beautiful voice. Even when she talked, it sounded like a bird's song.

An arm wrapped around my thought, and a hand covered my eyes. "It's been long since our last meeting young one." he said in Komona. His voice sounded familiar… and so did that line. "Kiatso?!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arms and flipping him over on his back.

I looked at the face of the man I had just flipped over and smiled. He laughed. "You are tougher than you look little brother." he said as he messed up my hair. "You have to be to live in these woods." I said, helping him up.

"Wow!" he said as he popped his back. "Been wrestling tigers lately, Sasha?" I bit my lip thinking back to that day with Danielle, I mean… Danni and her brother Justin. I hadn't told them that it was really a lioness… It looked like a mountain lion in that dim light, but after our battle, I could tell it wasn't.

"Something like that." I laughed. He playfully punched me in the shoulder and said, "You'll get yourself killed if you don't watch out!" "I know… I said, thinking of mother… Had he known? "Come on. Let's go inside and eat dinner. Nana will be happy to see you." Kiatso smiled, and followed me into the tribe hut. Nana was the chief's wife, she is very kind and always wants to make peace.

"Brother Kiatso!" the chief said as we entered. "Welcome home brother!" Then all the men of our tribe went and shook his hands and slapped him on the back. We all sat and ate mushroom stew, and caught up with him. All the men drank beer, but I am still too young, as you know. It doesn't matter though. I hate beer.

I hat how it smells. I hate how it taste, for when I was sick once, a nurse made me drink some. I hate how it makes grown men act like fools. I hat how people obsess themselves with it sometimes, and give up everything for it. I hate it…

When no one was paying attention, I snuck out of the party and went to the ocean. It was night now, and the full moon glowed down on the ocean as the crystal blue waves gently ran back and forth. I always came here when I was sad, it reminded me of mom and… someone else….

"Sasha? Are you okay?" Kiatso asked, so he had noticed when I left. I kept my distance; I didn't know how he might act when he wasn't sober. "Don't worry, I haven't drinken yet." He sat down beside me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You look… so much like dad…" I said, not looking at him. Kiatso sighed and said, "That's right… you were the last to see him…. " Kiatso said. "I hate to say I envy you for that…" "Well you and Nina were the last to see mom, and I envy you for that." I said. Kiatso sighed again, and put his hand on my head.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked. "More than you could ever know…" I said painfully. "But, that is not the only reason you are here, is it?" he asked. "You are here because the ocean reminds you of someone… Someone close…" "Denni…" I whispered. "Who?" he asked. "N-No one…" I stuttered.

I fear that he might harm Denni for some reason if I told him… But now I understand… I understand why I went to the statue… Because, that was where I first saw her, and I wanted to see her again._ "Please Denni…"_ I thought. _"…Please come soon…"_

***

In her bed, Denni woke up, almost as if something was calling her… _Denni… Denni…_ it said. _Please come… Please come Denni._ "I will…" she thought. "I will go see Sasha tomorrow." She lay her head down and slept, anxious for the next day. But she had no idea what was in store for her…

**Author's Note: **

**SORRY THIS TOOK SOOO LONG! *.***

**School has been driving me crazy! . And I haven't had any time to write lately! **

**I hope this chapter was a good one, I wanted people to see what Sasha saw. **

**'Hint. Hint.' _Danger! :Coming Soon! _*.***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Trouble**

"Hey Dan." Hailey said to me over the phone. "Do you have any plans for today?" "Well…" I said, wagering if I should tell her of my plans to go to the jungle. "You're planning to go see that hot native guy aren't you?" she asked. I turned bright red. Even over the phone, she could read my mind!!!

"Uh… Well… I uh…" I stuttered. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "If you take me with you, I promise not to tell!" I sighed. _"I have to take her…"_ I thought. _"If I don't… people in Ireland and Spain will know within an hour…"_ I'm not joking. "Sure I guess…" I said. "Great! I'll go call Valerie!" she said. "Wait! Hai-" But it was too late, she had already hung up the phone and was probably already talking to Valerie.

I sighed. It's too late to stop her now. Justin walked into the room and sat down on the couch. "What's up sis?" he asked. I turned to him, phone still in my hand and said, "We're going to see Sasha."

***

"Hey guys!" Hailey called out when she saw Justin and me near the jungle entrance. "Shhh!!! Keep your voice down!" I said. "Do you want everyone to follow us?!" "Oh…" she whispered. "Sorry…" Justin and I led them to the entrance of the jungle, but before we could, a man jumped down right in front of me. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

Hailey's jaw dropped, and Valerie's eyes grew big. "Hailey, Valerie, this is Sasha." I said. "Sasha, this is Valerie and Hailey." Sasha laughed and leaned against a tree. "I had you there for a minute didn't I?" he laughed. "Good one!" Valerie laughed. "That wasn't funny!" Hailey said angrily. "I thought we were really in trouble for a second there!"

"How did you know we were coming?" I asked Sasha. "I had a feeling." he said. "Wait! How are you speaking perfect English?!" Hailey realized. "To make a long story short, I grew up in a weird place where English became my first language. But I can speak perfect Komona too." he said. "So… Are we going somewhere or something?" Valerie asked. "Sure" Sasha said. "Follow me."

We followed him to the cave where we had been stuck together only a few days ago, and through in a flower. There was a flash of light, and Annysia appeared. "JUSTIN!!!" she squealed and she picked Justin up and squeezed him. "I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD COME BACK!!!" "Well we always keep a promise." Sasha said. "Valerie, Hailey, this is Annysia. She's-"

"I'm one of the Harvest Goddess' fairy assistants!" Annysia interrupted, dropping Justin. "Man… She really loves ya." Valerie teased. Justin blushed. "Y-Yeah…" he whispered. "Is this that girl you were telling me about?" Annysia whispered to Justin loudly. Valerie's eyes grew big again and Justin blushed. "I… uh…" he stuttered. "Oh don't worry sweetie! I won't say anything! Tee hee!" "Well it was nice to see you again!" I said, trying to break the awkward moment. "But we have to go!"

"Oh…. Already? Okay… Oh! The Harvest Goddess says…" she said checking her clipboard that she snapped into her hand. "Thanks for the gift…" "Tell her we said 'You're Welcome!' Bye!" I said, pushing everyone out of the cave. "Okay! Bye then! Come Again!" she called.

"Phew…" I sighed. "That was close…" "I'll say…" Hailey said, she giggled. "But that could have been interesting…" "What did she mean by 'that girl'?" Valerie asked Justin with her arms crossed. "I…er… was just telling her that you were my best friend…" he lied. "Okay." she said, but I could tell she knew he was lying.

"Where to next?" I asked Sasha. "Just up ahead." he said. "I have something I want to show you!" "Okay!" Hailey exclaimed. "I was right… You do like him! And he is cute!" Hailey whispered to me. "Wha-?" I exclaimed. "We're just friends Hail." I whispered. "He doesn't think so…" she whispered back. "He doesn't?" I whispered. _"But then…." _ "Come on!" Sasha said. "We're almost there!" "C-Coming!…" I said, blushing. _"Does he like me like that? No… Hailey's just making up things… Or is she?"_

***

Two eyes peered down on the four unwelcome visitors. "What are they doing here?" he whispered in Komona. "Hey! Keep up you guys!" Sasha yelled in English. "You're walking too fast!" one of them yelled. "Wha-? They're with Sasha?" the man said. "No… He would never betray the tribe like that… Would he? He did say something about a non-Komona last night… Could it be?…"

"Here. Let me help you Denni." Sasha said to one of them. "T-Thanks…" she said. "So you're the famous Denni…" he whispered. "I'm sure Cheif Jojong will find this mighty interesting…" Like his brother, Kiatso also spoke and understood English. But he wasn't as good as Sasha.

Kiatso stood up on the branch he was on, and walked back down to the bottom. "Komona's stick together… He will have to be punished…" he said. "Maybe I can talk him out of it… I'll have too…" He looked back at his unaware brother, "Yes… I'll have too…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: CAUGHT**

"Come on! It's just a bit further!" Sasha said as he pushed through the giant leaves. "Where are we going?" Hailey asked. "You'll see!" he yelled back. We walked a little longer then Sasha said, "We're here." And oh boy. Were we ever there!

There was a giant waterfall that went over a mountain; it looked crystal clear, with the slight color of blue and purple. "This is beautiful…" I said. "Isn't it?" he asked. "I thought you would like it here…" Then he grabbed my hand, I blushed. "Come on!" he said, pulling me away from the others. "You guys have to see this!" "Watch it pal!" Justin yelled as he ran after us.

Sasha led us in to a small cave that was hidden behind the waterfall. The light from the waterfall, and an indoor pool of water shone around the room, giving it a magical feeling. The only sound, was the steady dripping of water. It felt so peaceful… I felt almost nonexistent from the world. I let the sound carry me away.

"Nice huh?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded. "It's so cool in here." Justin said, referring to the cool splash of water and breeze running through the cave. Sasha nodded. "I like to come here. It reminds me of my mother. Here, and the seashore." We sat and relaxed for a while, and Sasha told us stories that had been passed down through the generations of his people.

"Hey." Justin said after Sasha finished another story. "We better get going. It's getting late." We all agreed and said good bye to Sasha, and made our way out of the cave. "I think I'll stay here for a while." Sasha said. "Okay." I said. "See you tomorrow." "See ya." he said.

***

I lied back once they had left. It's always been so peaceful here. "What do you think you're doing?" I heard someone say in Komona. I looked up and saw Kiatso. "Hey Kiatso." I said. "What are you doing here?" "I should be asking you the same question." he said, taking a few steps toward me. "What do you mean? I always-" "I'm not an idiot Sasha." he said. "I never said you were." I said, standing up.

He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. I would have broke free, but he had more strength. "What are you doing?!" I screamed. "Why are you letting the white men in here?!" he yelled back. I felt faint. He knew… I am so dead… "Kiatso… You don't understand…" I said, turning away from him. "I understand perfectly!" he yelled. "I understand you're betraying your tribe!"

I turned back to him and yelled, "I'd never do that! You know that!" "Then why are you letting them in here?!" he yelled back. "B-Because…" "Because what?" he asked. "They're my friends." I said, looking down. Man I sound so pathetic…He slapped me. "No!" he yelled. "What do you have against them?!" I yelled. "Idiot!" he yelled. "They kidnapped us! Ripped us away from our homes! And took over our island!"

I felt hot tears in my eyes. "Leave them." he said. "Never." I said. "I could never give her up…" "What? You mean you're little spy girlfriend?!" he yelled. "Forget her! She's just using you!" "No. You don't know her Kiatso." I said. "You don't know." He let me go. "I didn't want to do this Sasha… I really didn't…" he said.

He turned away, and another man walked into the cave. "I'll go get her. You take care of him." he said. "NO!!!" I yelled. _What was he going to do to Danni?! _He looked back at me, eyes full of tears and said, "Goodbye Sasha." _Goodbye?!_ He turned away and walked away. I ran after him, but the man grabbed me and knocked me out.

***

"Come on guys." Justin said. "We need to hurry up. It's getting dark." "Coming!" I said. Wow… I feel weird… Like… something's calling me to go back. "Danni!" Hailey yelled. "Hurry up! You're never this slow!" "S-Sorry guys." I said feeling a shiver run up my spine. "I just don't feel well." "Okay. Well try not to fall too far behind." Justin said as he kept walking. "Okay…" I whispered.

They kept walking and I fell dead in my tracks. It felt like my feet were being weighed down. I heard a footstep. "H-Hello?" I said. "S-Sasha?" There was a whoosh, and a man, that looked a lot like Sasha, but taller, stood in front of me. But unlike Sasha, instead of pain in his eyes, it was anger. "So you are the famous Danni." He said in English. I nodded. He smiled and said, "Boo." Then everything went black. "Danni?" was the last thing I heard.

**Author's Note:**

**I literally had chills when I wrote this. *.* Creepy… huh?**

**Sorry this has been taking so long… I've been really busy…**

**Polls for favorite Character: (the winner will get a picture)**

**Sasha: 1**

**Valerie: 2**

**Danni: 1**

**Justin: 0**

**Hailey: 0**

**Annysia: 2**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Alone in the Dark**

I woke up to the smell of sewer, and the sound of my own breathing and the squeaking of rats. I sat up and rubbed my soar head. "H-hello?..." I said into the dark. "Hello?..." There was a shrill, from a rat I suppose, and a shiver ran up my spine. "Anyone there?..." My voice echoed through the room. I heard something behind me, I turned my head. "Hello?" I asked. Now the object was in front of me. "Justin?" I asked. "Hailey? Valerie?..." I waited. "Sasha?" I asked. Then the object came into the light. I winced, no knowing what to expect.

***

"Danni! Danni!" Hailey called. "Daaanni!!! Danni!!!" Valerie shouted. "DANNI!!! DANNI!!!!" Justin cried. "WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" He cupped his hands over his face and sat on a rock. "Oh man... Danni where are you?" Valerie kneeled beside him and patted him on the back. "Don't worry Justin, we'll find her." "Danni!!!" Hailey called. "Danni!!!"

Suddenly an idea sparked in the young blonde's head. "Hey! What about Annysia?!" "Huh?" Justin and Valerie chimed. "Annysia!" Hailey exclaimed. "She can help us!" "Yeah!" Valerie said. "Let's go ask her!" The teens, now excited, began running towards the cave. "Come on Justin! Hurry up!" Valerie commanded. "I'm coming!" he said, yanking a flower out of the dirt.

When they got to the cave, Justin threw in the flower, and the two girls fell down on the cave floor, exhausted. And Justin wasn't far behind them. Suddenly, there was a flash of purple and blue lights, and an angelic figure appeared. But it wasn't Annysia.

***

"Who's there?!" I commanded. "Danni?" the object said, apparently a man. "Huh?" I said, feeling warm breathing on my neck. "Danni is that you?!" the man exclaimed. I looked up and came face to face with Sasha. "Sasha!" I exclaimed. He embraced me suddenly, in a warm tight hug. "Oh thank God you're alright!" he exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed. Man... This felt... wonderful... The er... hug I mean.

I melted in his arms, he was so warm, and his arms felt so great around me... "Man I sound really bad right now..." I thought. "I would feel even worse if I was still dating that jerk... Jake..." He heard about my disappearance with Sasha and my brother. And yelled at me for doing 'certain things' with him. What was my answer you ask? Oh yeah, 'I WAS WITH MY BROTHER TOO YOU RETARD!!!' Seriously though, I'm not that kinda girl.

"I swear if that jerk would of done anything to you, I would of whooped him into the next dimension!" Sasha yelled, hugging me tighter. "Huh?" I asked. "I don't know what's gotten into him... He's never been like this..." he continued, not hearing my question. "_Who_?" I asked. "_I_ used to be the one that got him _out _of trouble... Not him getting me into it... No... No... Something's up..." he said. "WHO?!" I asked. "Oh... Sorry..." Sasha said, letting me go. "It's... my brother..."

He quickly explained what had happened when we had left. "So... You're own brother turned you in for treason? That just doesn't add up... After what happened to your parents... You think he would keep that secret..." I said. "Yeah..." Sasha said. "You would think that. But my brother has changed. I remember one day when we were working as slaves, he got into a fight with one of his best friends from the village. My sister and I tried to stop him but..." He zoned out, as if visiting another time.

"Sasha?" I whispered. "Sasha?"

***

"Sasha! Sasha!" Nina exclaimed. "Sasha come quick!!!" "What happened Nina?" Sasha asked as he put down his hoe. "It's Kiatso, he's gotten I a fight with Yumil!" she cried. Sasha dropped his hoe and began running after his sister. Sasha saw them, they were fighting by the dock, and they never fought. They both sat there and watched, feeling helpless.

"You're dad's the reason we're in this mess I the first place!" Yumil yelled. "Shut up!" Kiatso yelled. "Take that back!" "Never!" Yumil yelled. Kiatso grabbed his arms, and Yumil returned the force. Kiatso, being the stronger of the two, pushed him against a rock wall. "Take it back!!!" Kiatso said through his teeth. "NO." Yumil said.

Kiatso freed one hand and punched Yumil, breaking his jawbone. Nina ran off to find help and Sasha ran towards the boys. "KIATSO STOP!!!" Sasha yelled as he grabbed his older brother's arm. "You guys are best friend! Best Friends don't hurt each other. The two older boy glared at each other for a while, then Kiatso let go, and tuck out his hand. "Friends?" he asked. Yumil wiped the blood from his lip, and then smacked Kiatso in the eye. Kiatso cupped his hand over his eye, and stared at his old friend.

"Hey!" Mr. Derek Fredrickson, their 'master', said. "What do you boys think you're doing?!" Yumil stood up straight and pointed his finger towards Kiatso and said, "He started it sir." Mr. Fredrickson looked at the two boys. Kiatso, down on the ground covering his left eye with his younger brother over him; and Yumil, standing up straight with a bloody lip. "Seems to me like you're the one who started this fight, I know your tongue boy. And look at the facts, he's on the ground with his baby brother over him, and you're standing up with nothing but a bloody lip.

Yumil's eyes grew wide, he knew that he had started the fight, but Kiatso broke his jaw! "You're coming with me, kid." Mr. Fredrickson said, pointing to Yumil. "I'm sure you know the place…" _'The Cellar'_ is what they called it. Really, it was just an old room in the barn that they locked the 'trouble makers' in for a night or two.

"You're gonna regret this Kiatso!" Yumil yelled behind. "You and your little brother too!" Sasha shivered. "Don't worry." Kiatso said ruffling his brother's hair. "He's all bark and no bite. And besides…" Sasha looked up at his brother. "I'd kick him into next week before I'd let him lay a finger on you." The older brother said. "Thanks Sasha." Sasha gave his brother an arm hug. "You're welcome Kiatso."

***

"Sasha! Sasha!" Danni said. Sasha shook his head and shivered. "Sorry…" he said. "I was having a flash back…" "I could see that." she laughed. "What did you see?" He blinked a few times and said, "Nothing…. It's not important." But he didn't know how wrong he was…

***

The lady had long green-blue hair in two long braids, elf ears, a blue sleeveless dress, blue fairy wings, a golden crown, and other gold jewelry. "Thank you for your offering my dears." she said softly. "You're…. You're…." Justin said. "You're the Harvest Goddess!!!" Valerie exclaimed. "Yes, I am. And you must be Justin, Valerie and Hailey." she said as she pointed to each of them. "Annysia told me all about you."

She looked around. "But where is the other boy? Sasha. And your sister, Danielle? Or Danni." she asked. "That's why we're here actually." Justin said. "My sister's missing." "So is Sasha." the goddess said closing her eyes. "But don't worry, they're together." Valerie sighed with relief, Hailey squealed in excitement, and Justin's jaw dropped. "How is that supposed to make me feel better?!" he exclaimed.

The Goddess laughed. "I can tell you're very worried about your sister. You are a good brother. But don't worry. He won't let any harm come to her." "_That's_ what I'm worried about…" he whispered. "We need your help in finding her!" Hailey said. "We need to find her." "Right. Right." the Goddess agreed. She closed her eyes and chanted a spell, and then she opened them. Suddenly, a red crystal was around each of their necks.

"This will help you find Danni." the Goddess said. "How?" Valerie asked. "I will let Annysia help you with that." she said, closing her once again. Suddenly Annysia appeared beside her. "Yes Goddess?" Annysia asked. The Goddess held her hand out towards the children, and like magic, she understood everything. "I will do my best Harvest Goddess." she said, bowing her head. The Goddess nodded, then disappeared saying, "Good luck dears." "Follow me." Annysia said. "I'll explain everything on the way."

***

Ariella looked out the window as she dried the last plate. "Where are those kids?…" she said. "It's getting dark." Bo put down his newspaper and said, "I'm sure they're fine dear. Maybe they're at the beach, or Rachel or Perry's house." "Yeah. Maybe you're right." Ariella said as she went to the phone. "It's just unlike them to call."

She called Hailey's mom and Valerie's dad, and both said that they hadn't seen the kids since this morning. Rachel, Hailey's mom, offered to go down to the beach and see if they were there; but she called back a few minutes later and said that they weren't there.

Ariella bit her nails. "It's okay dear. Let's calm down." Bo said hugging his wife, and kissing her on the head. "They've done this once before, remember? If they're not back by dawn, I'll go to the police station and start a search for them." Ariella sighed and said, "Thanks dear." They kissed, and looked out the kitchen window. _"Where are you?" _Ariella thought. _"And why are you there?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well I hope this chapter makes up for the fact I haven't updated in a while. XD **

**I would have updated sooner but… **

**-I've been busy**

**-I just got back from my mission trip to Spain**

**-And I've had the worst case of writer's block, which was cured by TheScarletSky's **_**"Out of the Blue"**_** story ^.^ (Which I loved!!!)**

**Here is the poll so far: (it will close come next chapter)**

**Sasha: 4**

**Valerie: 2**

**Annysia: 2**

**Danni: 1**

**Justin: 1**

**Hailey: 0**

**Sasha has a slim lead! XD**

**If you haven't voted yet, please vote, for this is your last chance ^.^**

**Well, That's all I got for now! Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! ^.^**


End file.
